A Young Teacher's Life
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: The life of Julian. Before he met Annalise & After. Before he became a tutor. His point of View of the movie . I'm bad at summaries
1. My past

Princess and the pauper: Julian's point of view.

My life was normal. I was a peasant. Poor and hungry. My parents did the best they could for me. However my father hated me for reading and learning to write. He used to take away my books. My father abusive. He could become angry with the simplest thing. "Men do not write. Men do hard and tiring work. Do you understand Julian?" He would say taking away my books and tearing them apart. But my mother, she was so proud of me. Not many peasants could read or write. She would buy me books for my birthday. She was the only one who cared about what I did. She loved to listen to the poetry I used to write for her.

**Her love is like****  
****an island in life's ocean, ****  
****vast and wide****  
****a peaceful, quiet shelter****  
****from the wind, the rain, the tide.****  
****'Tis bound on the north by Hope, ****  
****By Patience on the West, ****  
****by tender Counsel on the South****  
****And on the East by Rest.****  
****Above it like a beacon light****  
****Shine Faith, and Truth, and Prayer; ****  
****and thro' the changing scenes of life****  
****I find a haven there.**

It always brought tears to her green eyes. "What a clever boy you are. I wish we had the money to spend you to school. You're my special little boy." She would beam with pride and joy. I didn't look anything like my father. I was more like my mother but instead of green eyes I had blue.

My mother was named after the sun. Helia. Because of her kind and bright smile. She had shoulder length hair. Golden like the sun. Eyes as green as emeralds.

My father was the complete opposite. He was dark and scary. His brown eyes full of fury. Jet black hair. And a moustache to match. He was named after the Greek word for destruction, Abbadon.

Late one evening.

"Please, honey. He's such an intelligent boy. I want him to go to school, I want him to succeed unlike i. I had to leave school because of my family. He would get a proper job. An amazing boy like him could be a scribe for the king."

"What!" my boy isn't going to any snuck up education unit." Father roared. The whole room shook. "And he would get a job. If he stopped reading those stupid books, he could finally be a true man. He would get a normal job like me. What's wrong with working as a black's smith?"

"Abbadon, I didn't mean that your job is bad or anything. I just thought…" Helia Whispered.

"You just thought, oh we don't have enough money for bread so im sure we can afford, to take our precious son to school. And my job gives us the money. To keep a roof on our head and food on the table. Well I have news for you, you weren't smart enough for school, no actually your parents couldn't afford it, so they lied to you, so that you would home and they didn't need to pay anymore" Abbadon barked.

"Please, I didn't mean it…i…i"

"SHUT UP!"

All was quiet and then I heard a loud thud. Father stormed off, leaving mother to cry. She silently whimpered. That loud thud most has been father hitting mother. When father was angry he usually hit mother. She would take the blow for me when father was angry at me. And when I asked why she let father hit her instead of me, all she would say was "because I love you too much to see you get hurt. Your father could easily kill you with a single blow; you are my pride and joy. My little treasure I could never stand aside and see you be bruised."

When I woke up in the morning I rushed to see mother. She was in the food room laying the table and pouring the left over strew from last night in to a bowl. She very quiet. She was singing quietly.

**All the time I have layed in your light****  
****When your love kept me safe through the night****  
****All the time I was sure you were mine****  
****And before time demands our goodbye****  
****Can you sing me a last lullaby?****  
**

She sounded like an angle. My mother was singing my lullaby and she sung beautifully. She looked up and gave a smile. "Oh. Julian you have me a fright" she forced a laugh. "I heard father and you arguing last night. What did you mean, did you go to school?" And for the first time ever mother gave me an angry look and she started to shout. "How dare you eavesdrop. I never raised you like that. Me and your father are having some time apart and you are never allowed to ask about my past, that is to do with school."

My eyes were wide with shock and surprise. Mother had never shouted at me. And the truth was I was terrified. My calm and collected mum was furious.

Mother must have noticed the scared look on my face because, she placed the bowl on the table, and came running to me. She hugged me tightly. She was crying. "Im sorry Julian I shouldn't have snapped at you. You have every right to be curious. I will tell you everything after breakfast. You must have been so scared cause I never shout, do I"


	2. The Truth

The truth

I was about nine years old, so I understood most things my parents told me. But this was something I didn't understand. I knew my mother was smart she taught me how to read. And from there I learnt how to write myself. Father was disapproving. She was so supportive. I always thought "how can my mother read and write. She's a pauper like me right?"

Mother made me eat breakfast. I tried to rush, but she gave one of those "you're going to fast" looks.

And once I finished she sat down next to be and took my hands. She gave a little sign and then began.

"I was your age. My parents were peasants like you and i. I was a gifted child I could read and write at the age of five. I dedicated myself to reading. I wanted to know everything. My parents saw potential and so did a local teacher. He said I could get a scholarship. A scholarship is an award of financial aid for a student to further his or her education. It gives a person a free chance to go to school. I had to have an interview and a test. And I passed. But this school was in another kingdom, so I could only visit in the holidays. I had a great time there, I learnt so much however when I was fourteen I had to come home."  
"Why?" I wanted to know everything.  
"Because…" I could see this was hard for mother.  
"My father had fallen incredibly ill. When I had finally arrived home, he was very weak. He wasn't even strong enough to feed himself. And very next day he passed away. But he died happy. He had along and joyful life. I was going to return back to school the following week. Except mother was in a state of depression. She loved father so much that she couldn't stand life without him. It was too much of a burden. She refused to eat. She didn't go out anymore. The house was a mess. I had to leave school, to care for her. She started to come back to us. She just couldn't cope without him. And she lost the battle to live she died just before you were born." Mother's eyes were filled with tears. She left the room I was all alone. I thought of what mother had said. She couldn't finish school, but she wanted me to have a life that she didn't get.

Later that day father returned. Mother was quiet, she didn't say a word. He was drunk which made him more violent. I guessed that was why mother was silent, she didn't want another reason to get hit. Father was complaining about work once again. Moments like this i wished i could read one of my books, but, father was drunk which meant he would lose his temper and hit either me of mother, because i was reading.

_Flash back.  
_My sister, Flora had moved out of the house. She was a very loving and affectionate person. She had fallen in love with a young soldier, Joshua. Flora could have been my twin, the only difference between us was that she had Mother's eyes and she was five years older than me. Joshua was always out of the country so she got lonely. Father had forbid Flora from marrying a soldier. Father has despised the army ever since they denied him. Father went to join the army but was turned down because of his drinking problem.  
Flora however disobeyed him. Joshua had proposed the week before. Mother was supportive, she told her "Follow your heart it knows whats right." And she did.

Joshua had a muscular build with short curly brown hair. He had hazel eyes. The first time Flora had brought him home my first thought was,"He's going to be aggressive like father, because of his powerful arms and muscular body." However once i got to know him i found a loving and a little over protective man. He treated my sister like a queen and that made me happy. As a brother i was protective of my sister, Flora knew that so she let me decide if he was good enough for her. Well no pressure there.

Father had refused to go to the wedding. So only me my mother attended. With the rest of Joshua's family. Flora tried to hide her disappointment by forcing a smile. She had hoped father had changed his mind about the wedding. She wanted him to say "sorry" about the soldier thing. Joshua's father gave her away. He was a short old man with a limp. White fluffs of hair. He was mostly bold. But he had piercing clear blue eyes. Like a ocean of sorrow. Joshua had said that his father never forgived himself for his wife's death. She had died helping a child out of a house on fire. She had got the child out but she inhailed to much smoke. It had been her dream to see his wedding.

Father shouted at mother for going to the wedding but she had shouted back that she didn't want to miss her childs wedding. He had hit her. I cried all night until mother sang me her lullaby.  
_End of flash back._

It was time for bed. Mother came to tuck me in. She started to sing me the lullaby.

**If you want to ride a rainbow, come with me  
And I will take you to the magic purple sea  
And maybe we will find a thousand sugar fish  
When you eat them they will grant your every wish  
And if you want your friends to come  
Then bring them all along  
If you want to catch a star then walk my way  
I will take you where the night is always day  
You can follow me if you really try  
Maybe we will find a rainbow to teach it to fly  
I will take you through the magic dancing wood  
And I will take you where the goblins are all good  
I will take you where the elfs and pixies do sing  
And I will take you round the magic fairy ring  
Bow your head and let your eyelids close on down  
Where we're going you won't need to bring your frown  
You will find that all the things that I have said  
Will come true when you are lying in your bed**

Once she had finished, i sat up looked in to her eyes and gave her a massive hug. I wanted to know why she had married such an abusive man.  
" What was that for honey" she asked puzzled  
" Please tell me the story of how you met father and why you married him" i begged.  
She looked taken back. But she gave a little smile. "At last you ask. Flora asked me at this age. But i'm surprised you haven't asked before." She gave a soft laugh.  
"Ok get comfortable. I had just turned seventeen and...

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Sorry this was such a short chapter. I will revisit it later (maybe), to make it longer if i have any ideas for the chapter and if not, then it will stay like this. P.S. if you have suggestions for this chapter PM me or LEAVE A R&amp;R WITH YOUR IDEA. Until the next time._**

**_The next chapter is on... How Helia and Abbadon meet and why Helia married such an abusive man.  
And if you didn't realise Julian and Flora have a very close _**_**relationship.**_

**_Sweet Dreams_**

**_Princesss Geekelle  
xoxoxoxo_**


	3. The marriage

"I was 17 and mother had just recovered from depression. We needed some bread so I headed out to the village. Everyone in the village knew about my father's passing they were so supportive. Father had left a small amount of money in the will which went toward the house and food. We had to ration what we had. I had just walked out of the bakers and I had just enough time to stroll around the shops. Then suddenly I saw a pair of dark brown eyes. And I melted there and then. He had such strong features. His black hair was hanging limply as he worked. He was around 20.

He didn't notice me. He carried on with his work. I wanted; I needed to see him again. So every day I would walk past the blacksmiths hoping to have a glimpse of him. And with me working past everyday I think he noticed because a week later I was again walking past. When he stopped me.

"I see you walk past everyday are you going to buy anything. Why what's the problem." He had said.  
And like a complete idiot I muttered "I…i… uh I like you." Fortunately he didn't hear the last bit. He stared at me for a few seconds. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. He signed and finally murmured "It doesn't matter."

I didn't go past him again, I was too embarrassed. Weeks passed and still no improvement in talking to him. I began to think I was just a love stricken teen.

But when I was beginning to lose hope, he walked over to me when I was at the bakery. I froze I didn't move I didn't say a word.

He showed his pearly white teeth as he spoke the words that sent my heart aflutter. "I figured you like me so would you like to have dinner sometime?" and I streamed like a child.

I had the most wonderful date and we began to develop a relationship. After 3 months I moved into his home."

Mother stopped there I could see she was getting to a difficult part. So I stayed silent as she pulled herself together. "Mother are you okay?" I whispered. She looked up and grinned. "One day you'll make a lucky girl happy." I didn't understand what she meant. Did she mean I would make a girl happy by telling her a joke?  
"Okay where was I… yes. After 3 months together I began to get a strange feeling. I didn't feel sake there. And that night Abbadon came home drunk. I didn't know what to except I hadn't seen him drunk before. He was angry at me and I had no idea why he hit me over and over again until I had bruises everywhere. My head said to leave but I heart said to stay. I put it at the back of my mind. Surly it was only a onetime thing I was wrong. About 4 months later he came home with the stench of beer on his breath. I braced myself for his hand to hit my face, but instead he shouted insults at me. I thought that was it but once he stopped shouting he hit me again for not listening.

I was going to leave him. I couldn't stay with him. I decided to leave him when he went out drinking, I could leave him without having to look or speak to him. But I couldn't for one thing I loved him even when he hit and insulted me. And at this point I was pregnant with flora. Now I could never leave him. It was unacceptable for a woman to have a child without a husband. And luckily when he arrived home he wasn't drunk. I was about to tell him I was pregnant but he silenced me by getting on one knee and asking to marry him. I quickly thought this through if I tell him im pregnant now he might think im only marrying him because I have his child or he might be over joyed. I said yes and I told him I was pregnant a few weeks later. He didn't ask many questions. I honestly thought he was going to ask who the father was. He thought I cheated on him. He wouldn't let me go out with friends anymore. He was so happy about me having a child. And since I was pregnant he didn't hit me when he was drunk. We married 6 weeks before Flora was born. My mother visited us when flora was born. She was so happy she got to see her granddaughter then she burst in to tears he knew how much my father wanted to have grand kids.

My mother died a few months before you were born and in honour of my parents I named you Julian after my mother who's named was Helian and my father Jonathon."

She finished her story. I now knew why she married my father. That's why my sister cried when she was told this story. She thought it was her fault that mother couldn't leave father. But mother was only trying to keep her respectful status. It wasn't mother's nor Flora's fault it wasn't any bodies fault.

And now she couldn't divorce father. If she did she would have to pay money she didn't have


	4. A birthday surprise

_**Okay I can't think of anything to write in between the time his mother told the story and when he met the princess so Im going to flash forward in to the future. It's been 5 years since Helia told him the story. So he's just turned 14. Okay time to shut up and get on with the story.**_

I woke up to see mother staring down at me. I was half asleep so I jumped back. My mother's smile faded and whispered "Sorry honey didn't mean to scare you."  
"Why were you staring down at me did I do something wrong?" I asked. I didn't think I did anything but perhaps it was something else.  
"You seriously don't remember?" Remember what exactly. My thoughts were interrupted by Mother's laughter. "Sweet heart it's your birthday."

With all my studying and the stress. I had completely forgotten. I looked at my calendar that hung on the wall. Red ink circled October the 10th. I burst out laughing mother joined in.  
"Eat your birthday cake." She beamed. It wasn't a big cake it was more like a cupcake with blue icing and white sprinkles. It was all we could afford. I savoured the sweet and delicious taste of the cake and icing. I waited all year for this flavour. Father was at work till late in the night.  
"Come I want to give you your present." Mother said holding out her hand. I was officially fourteen years of age. Once we entered the next room other forced me to sit at the table. I waited patiently for my gift. Mother walked over to the old chipped cupboard and pulled out a box wrapped in yellow paper and a big red bow.  
I pulled off the paper to revel a book. It was green and the pages were yellow with age. The title read "The complete guide to flora and leaves" I said out load.

Mother sat next to me "I had this book as a child. I used it to press flowers and store them. I hope it gives you pleasure. And here" she passed over a blue envelope. I opened the flap and inside was two gold coins. I quickly looked up. She quickly explained "I want you to buy anything you want with this money. Just don't let your father find out. And before you ask I didn't take it from him. That's the money I earned when I was young. Been keeping it safe." I couldn't take this money we desperately needed it. "I can't take your money. You need it." I cried. But mother only gave me a small smile and a sigh. "You're not taking it. It's a gift. But please be careful don't let father know. He would take the money away and we would have an argument over money. And why I didn't tell him I had a few coins." She convinced me to go and get myself a treat. I knew what I wanted. Earlier that week I was walking home from the bakery with the loaf of bread mother sent me to buy, when I came across the book shop. It was owned by a kind old man by the name of Mr Scribes. His face was creased and wrinkled. He had a short beard that finished at the shoulder. He had clear and caring eyes. Inside the display was the book that I always wanted. It was a deep olive colour with gold writing. The science book for geniuses. The book all scientists needed. Running from my home to Mr Scribe's shop. "The Open Book." I pushed the wooden door open. The little bell rang. From the back of the shop, Mr Scribes shouted "I'll be out in a moment." The door creaked as he opened the door that lead to the store room. He stepped out to great his customer. I stared in wonder. The shop was crammed with every type of book. Children's, Adults even books in other languages. It smelt damp and dusty. Books towered up against the walls to the ceiling. I walked to the front desk, trying not to bump in to the books that could come crashing down. "Hello. Oh it's the young Julian Barley. How can I help you?" he said smiling at me. I came here every month for a new book. "Well... I came here to. Well buy the book that's on display. The time to become a scientist is now!"

"Okay I'll just go and get it. So what ya going today?" he asked his voice a little rough. Grabbing the book and putting it in a bag.

"Oh, you know… it's my birthday. Mother gave me some money for a book and that's why im here" I murmured as I passed the man two gold coins.

"Well my dear boy. You must be what? 14? 15? Here have the book for free." He laughed and refused to take the money. But before I could argue that it was only fair that I pay for the book. He cut me off-  
"You're a good boy and ya don't ask for much. I insist you have this book free of charge. Call it a birthday gift from me. Besides ya only 14 once. Aye"  
"Thank you Mr Scribes" I smiled and shook his hand. And waved good bye.

I had my mother's book with me so I started to walk and read at the same time. (I know bad idea) when suddenly I was on the floor. My pressed flowers and free papers were all on the ground. I looked to see who I ran into and to my horror I had knocked over noble men. He was finely dressed in a deep purple. He had a ginger goatee type of beard and moustache. His hair was also ginger and it reached up to the bottom of his ears. Im in so much trouble was the first thing I thought. Quickly I grabbed my flowers and papers but I wasn't fast enough the noble men had most of the scattered objects. He dismissed his men and walked over to me.  
"I am so terribly sorry sir. I didn't see you. I didn't see you because I was reading my book." I was babbling.  
The thing that surprised me most was that he didn't shout or do anything he stood there in front of me. Usually when I saw noble people they were shouting at the victim who ran in do them and whatnot. I stood there with my head bowed then he spoke  
"Men leave me alone with the boy for a few moments. I would like to talk privately with him" I was in deep trouble I just knew it. He walked me away from his coach and told me to sit on the bench a few feet away from his men.  
"What is your name? Young man" he asked. His voice was kind and gentle not harsh like I thought.  
"Julian Barley sir."  
"Well, Julian I can see you read and also write. Who taught you?"  
" My mother did sir"  
"You seem like a nice boy Julian. And I can see you're smart. You may be the perfect friend for my daughter. You see she doesn't get along with grown up tutors. She doesn't trust them and quite franticly I don't either. She has to get to know them to trust them but they say "we are tutors not personal play buddies for your daughter. She has no-one. She's the only child. Her tutors don't last long. And you're about my daughter age. How old are you?"  
"Im 14 sir."  
"2 years difference. Okay I want you to have a test to see if you're qualified for the tutor job. And of course before anything we need to see if Analise likes you and trust you first. So would you like to be my daughters tutor and friend?"  
"Yes I would. Where do I go for the test? How can I get there? My father won't take me anywhere unless he has a job there?"  
"Good. You want to be Analise's friend. Where does your father work?" he smiled passing me the remainder of the book that fell out.  
"At the blacksmith."  
"Okay I'll tell one of my men to call the blacksmith to do my horses shoes. Im afraid I have to go now."  
"Wait you haven't told me your name. Or where you live."  
" My dear boy. Who im i? Im the king. King Nicholas. And I live at the castle." He said and walked away but I swear I saw a smirk cross his face. I had just met the king and I didn't know. It was defiantly A BITHDAY SURPRISE. And I was going to meet the whole royal family. I let the shock seek in.

Father was very excited when he got home. He bragged that the king had asked him to do his horses shoes.  
"That's great Abbadon" mother was overjoyed.  
"Yeah father. Father can I come and see you in action." I asked my fingers crossed.  
"Why the sudden interest? You never wanted to come with me before"  
"I want to broaden my options" I lied  
"Okay you can come this once and see ya old man in action. We leave tomorrow morning."

**_Authors note:  
Im really tired now. But I promise I'll upload the rest tomorrow. The chapter will be called "The royal test" I know it was a boring chapter but review anyways.  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
Princess Geekelle  
xoxoxoxox_**


	5. The royal test

**The royal test  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I fell down the stair cut my arm I had to have stiches. But I'm fine now. Also had a tooth taken out. Ouch! **

Father and I left early in the morning. It would take 2 hours on foot to get to the castle. We didn't say anything. I was thinking what could be on the test. Father was muttering to himself. In his head he was going through his equipment, wondering if he left anything that he may need.

We arrived at the palace gates. They were gold with the royal crest of this kingdom, Anavala. The crest was decorated with silver triangles all connected to the middle where a simple pink rose brought everything together. It was simple and that's what I liked most about it. The king was waiting for us when we arrived. He showed father where the houses where.  
"Okay I'll leave you here with my horses. Unfortunately your son can not stay with you." The king said as he held one of my shoulders.  
"No! My son is staying with me he wanted to watch me work cause he wants ta be like me," father nearly yelled.  
"Sir, are you speaking back to the king? I make the rules here. Understood?" the kind friendly tone was gone but in its place was a commanding and forceful voice.  
My father's face turned red and he bowed slightly. "Of course ya majesty I would never speak ta ya like that again"  
The kings voice returned to its normal tone. "Good" he lead me out of the stable by the shoulder. The kings laughed. "I hate men who think they're in comm- anyways. First for your test." He lead me towards the castle.  
" What's my best going to be about?" I said gazing at all the beautiful flowers. I stared at a blue rose for a few moments. The blue roses only blossomed in Anavala. No other kingdom grew these colour roses.  
"My dear boy. It's not a test your thinking about. You will have a test later today to see what you know but the test I want you to do…is become friends with my daughter. Which is the hardest to pass. Its called the royal test"

We walked up to the small plaza where women with blonde hair pulled back in a bun with deep blue eyes. Upon head was her grown I gathered she was queen Genevieve. Next to her stood a golden goddess. Correction an angle her sun kissed her hung loosely down to her waist. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She wore a pink dress with a rose detail. Her cheeks matched the colour of her dress she was blushing but why. I realised I was staring at her I quickly liked down at my feet. "Analise this is Julian the tutor I told you about. He wants you to be his friend," the king whispered. "Okay daddy. Julian… would you lift your head up please."  
I only lifted in slightly. Analise was staring at me with big round eyes.  
" I don't know daddy. Can I hand around with him, you know to get to know him."  
"Of course, but he has his tutor test after dinner okay you must be done by then." Analise grabbed my hand. I felt butterfly's in my tummy. Weird. And took off running into the castle. "Julian, aren't you a little young to be a tutor?" she asked once we arrived inside the castle. It was massive all the walls were white with a gold boulder.  
" yes I do. Your highness but your father thought it was better if your friend was a tutor."  
"Okay, I'm not a very trusting child. But I don't know… I feel like I can trust you."  
" your highness watch out!" I shouted Analise hadn't been looking where she was going and she was about to get hit by one of the armour statutes. I pulled her out of the way. She landed on me her body was squishing mine.  
"I knew that I could trust you. You just saved my life…oh sorry" she quickly jumped up. Her cheeks was once again pink, she was embarrassed.

She trusted me now. I had saved her life and she was not what I excepted. She didn't speak rudely to people of lower statues. She treated them kindly. All the maids adored her they sometimes sneaked her cookies.  
"Julian, how did you learn to read and write?" she said munching on a cookie.  
"My mother taught me. I love to read my favourite subject is…"  
" Science" we said it together.  
" what's your favourite flower" I was curious she looked like a lilac type of girl. I was wrong.  
Her favourite flower was actually Rosa Scentipholia. Also known as a rose. It was nearly dinner so Analise showed me to the dining room. The king was waiting for us. He gestured me to sit. _I'm I eating with the royal family? _The answer was yes.  
Over dinner the king asked Analise if we were friends yet. Her father was happy to hear we were. He asked me question like _what did you and Analise talk about? How did you win her over, she's not very trusting?_ I told him everything but I thought it was best to leave out that I saved Analise but she fell on me. I don't want to get her in to trouble. Falling and landing on a peasant isn't a very princessey thing. After lunch I had my test. I wouldn't know I passes until they sent the report to my family. After the test it was time to meet father in the stables. He looked happier than the last time I saw him. He was telling me that the king had given him a pouch of gold coins for all the work he did. "So what did ya do once the king took ya away?"  
" Well, I had a test. The king wants me to be the royal tutor to his daughter. Princess Analise wants a friend so he asked if I would teach the princess but also be her friend. We should get the results soon." They was no point in lying. He wouldn't believe me. "Yeah, right. If your friends with the princess I'm the queen of England. That's a good joke, son, save it for the parties." We walked in silence til we reached home. Father went out with the boys.

I told mother about my day and thankfully she believed me when I said I met the princess. She was extremely proud when I told her the king asked me to be the tutor. "Well you've certainly had an exciting day. I think its bedtime for you" she tucked me in to bed. But she didn't sing me her lullaby tonight. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

A week later mother received a letter. It was my results from the test. She opened it up and she started shaking. From her expression I could tell I failed. But then she broke in to a big smile.  
"Read it yourself. I'm so proud of you"

I took the later from her shaking hands and I opened it up and it said:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Barley,_

_Your son Julian has passed his test that he took on the 11__th__ October. I am pleased to say that my daughter Analise is enfusicastic about Julian being her tutor but he will also be her friend. You son received 85% on the test._

_Your son has shown great interest towards learning. If he chooses to take the job, he will be able to live at the castle. All this meals will be at the castle. He will also be payed, five gold coins every three hours that he teaches. A carriage will come and pick him but on 6__th__ November. At 2.00 pm please ensure that he has all the items he wants to take with him. All his books will be given to him at the castle. He will need a suitcase of clothes and pj's. If it would make Julian more comfortable I invite you to stay at the castle for a few days till he's settled in. After a few days you shall return home. Julian will be allowed to visit you anytime he or you wants._

_I hope to see you at the castle on this date.  
_

_Your king,  
Nicolas_

King Nicolas IIV

On the 6th of November I would be leaving my home to live at the castle. Mother was crying with joy. Father felt stupid because he didn't believe me, he was also angry because I lied to him about wanting to be a blacks smith. But he allowed me to go, if he dudnt I had the feeling the king would put him in his place and command that he let me stay at the castle. So I was all set for my new life.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing the little fluffy A/J moments.**_

_**Here you can find what the crest looked like:  
art/Mordha-Family-Crest-335374190  
Love,  
Princess Geekelle.**_


	6. I won't say it

**_A/N: okay so im not dead or anything I was more concerned about writing my 2 future fanfics:_**

_**Twelve Days Of Christmas:**_**_  
_Originally it was __****_Creme Caramel's idea but she never got to publish_****_, so I thought hey its Christmas soon and very loves a Christmas romance (or is it just me) It will be focused on 12 Barbie pairings who discover the magic of Christmas._**

**_The second one is A 3 musketeer fanfic. (I can hear KeelyKelly and Turquisea shouting and cheering right now.)  
Hidden – Needs a better title if you have any suggestion comment or PM.  
The musketeers find an anxious and fearful girl who also wants to be a musketeer. The girls train her and when it's time for Louis to judge how well she is, she runs a way and hides. Louis and the girls put it down to nerves. Corinne encourages Louis to hire the girl and he does. But she still runs away when the kind is near and hides til he's gone. Why does she not want the king to see her? Is she a threat to the king? Where the girls too quick to judge her?_**

**_More info on my profile._**

**_(I've also joined deviantart - my user name is Princess - Geekelle)_**

**_Anyway back to the story:_**

So on the 6th of November the royal carriage came and picked me and my parents up, and took us to the castle. The king and queen greeted us. I had never heard the queen speak before so I was surprised at the tone and softness of her voice. She had a kind voice like the one my mother had. But it also had that commanding tone like when a mother needed to use on their children when they misbehaved.  
"Welcome, Barley family. And welcome young Julian. You will have all your requirements at your fingertips. Mr and Mrs Barley would you care to dine with us at dinner?" She spoke with such poise and regalness; she was nothing like her husband who seemed to be fun and crazy. The good crazy.  
My parents nodded their heads. What could they say to the queen?  
"Then you shall sleep in one of the rooms. For two days by then I think Julian will have settled and you shall return home."

One of the servants showed us to my parents' room. I left them to unpack. The servant gestured me to follow him. We walked down long and dark corridors. The portraits of all the passed kings and queens lined the hallway. This corridor is too grand to be the quests and/or servant quarters.  
"This is your room sir" the servant said with a harsh and angry tone.

It was large. Larger than my house. Which was really just a room. It was a deep white with gold detail at the border of the wall. It was a permanent feature of all the rooms in the castle. In the corner of this massive room stood a light blue desk which had books and papers already laid. Ready for use. The seat was standard nothing that I had never seen before. It was the same colour as the desk with a plush cushion in the middle. A standard size wardrobe stood in the far east of the room. It was made of oak and inside was all my clothes. Ironed. Hung and ready to be used.

The bed. Oh my bed it was half the size of the room. It was soft and puffy. The covers were white with the matching gold colour and design of the walls. I sat down on this incredible bed. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I laid down my body sunk in the dense and endless river of white.

From where I lay I could see through the balcony window the royal garden. It was beautiful. I had heard the kind loved his garden whenever he had the time he would plant and mend to the garden. When King Nicolas discovered his daughter's fondness for roses, he planted a dozen in each bed.  
I looked down my bed and at the bottom was a silver chest. I hastily opened it. All my books all my items I brought from home were packed neatly and carefully within.  
I had many other things in my room such as:  
More wardrobes  
Cupboards  
Bookshelf  
the necessities of every bed room  
I even had my own walk in bathroom.  
But I cared not about all these features. I only named those because they were extraordinary. I had seen cupboards and book self before but I had never slept in such a cosy bed or had a proper place for me to read and write.

I had not realised that it was dinner I quickly walked out the room and closed the door behind me. I had not taken a step towards the dinner room when, 3 doors away from me a blond head popped out. It was the princess. I lived 3 doors away from the princess. I was in the royal suite. I was a peasant in the royal quarters. I couldn't get over it.  
Analise's voice broke my concentration.

"Shall we go down to dinner, Julian?" she asked and held out her hand.  
She wanted me to hold her hand? Should I hold it? Should I not? All these questions were bouncing in my head.  
"Yes, your highness" I finally answered.  
"Julian, We are friends aren't we?"  
" Yes your highness"  
"Then I would like you to call me Analise without all these formalities. Just Analise unless you feel uncomfortable then you may call me princess. Okay?  
"Okay. But please I will only call you Analise when we're alone. When we're in front of your parents I will call you Your highness. Deal?"  
"Deal" she laughed. Her laugh sounded like tiny little bells.

And we ran hand in hand down to the dinner hall.

My parents and the king and queen were already waiting.  
I let go out the princess's hand and sat next to my mother who smiled and winked.  
Why did she just wink at me? But I didn't think about it any further. Over dinner we made small chit-chat. Nobody knew what to say.

After dinner, my father stayed with the king who wanted my father to fix something- I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. My mum wanted to speak privately with me so we walked up to her room. It was grand but not as grand as one of the royal families or mine. She made me sit on her bed. It wasn't comfy or even soft. She sat next to me and stared in to my eyes.  
"So the princess seems really nice and cute." She stated  
"Yeah. She is." Wait did I just say the princess was cute? Oh, no this isn't good.  
" You think she's cute. Oh Honey I think you have a little crush. And I think it's cute that you like Princess Analise."  
"I didn't mean it that way mother. She kind and fun but I don't like her that." I pleaded.  
" Yeah right. Mother knows best. But if you don't think so. I'll leave it alone." She smiled.  
That was it she didn't push it and she didn't talk to me about again. But sometimes I could see the smirk on her face whenever I mentioned Analise or hung around with her. Which was every day because it was my job which didn't help my case.

The next day my parents went home. Whilst I stayed at the castle. I was totally surprised by the fact Analise caught on every quickly. It took me 2 weeks and help from my mum to get this subject but she understood straight away. She loved science and singing. In a lot of whys she reminded me of my mum. Her beauty. Her singing voice was magical. She was smart and was always happy.

**_ 2 weeks later._**

I only tutored Analise three times a day which meant we had plenty of time to get to know each other. We would have picnics in the royal gardens.  
whilst having a picnic Analise asked about my family life so I told her.  
I told her my father was abusive and cruel. He hated that I was not a real man. Real men worked with muscles. That he disowned my sister because she married a solider. I told her everything. I trusted her.  
She was every supportive telling me my father would forgive my sister. I was near tears she gave me a kiss on the cheek then she went to her father. I sat there Dumb struck. She had just kissed me on the cheek. Did friends do that? No of course they didn't it was just a sign of kindness. But I couldn't help but feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Or the butterfly feeling in my tummy.

**_The next day_**

I went to visit my mother. She was practically jumping up and down out of excitement because the princess had kissed me. I tried to explain that it was only a friendly gesture but she wouldn't listen.

Then she started to sing. And to my surprise I began to sing as well.

**[Julian:]****  
If there's a prize for foolishness  
I guess I've already won that  
No girl is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

**[Helia:]**  
**Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'**  
**She's the Earth and heaven to you**  
**Try to keep it hidden**  
**Honey, we can see right through you**  
**Boy, ya can't conceal it**  
**We know how ya feel and**  
**Who you're thinking of**

**[Julian:]**  
**No chance, no way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

**[Helia]**  
**You swoon, you sigh**  
**why deny it, uh-oh**

**[Julian:]**  
**It's too cliché**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
**It feels so good when you start out**  
**My head is screaming get a grip, Man**  
**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**  
**Oh**

**[Helia]**  
**You keep on denying**  
**Who you are and how you're feeling**  
**Baby, we're not buying**  
**Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling**  
**Face it like a grown-up**  
**When ya gonna own up**  
**That ya got, got, got it bad**

**[Julian:]**  
**Whoa: No chance, no way**  
**I won't say it, no, no**

**[Helia:]**  
**Give up, give in**  
**Check the grin you're in love**

**[Julian:]**  
**This scene won't play,**  
**I won't say I'm in love**

**[Helia:]**  
**You're doin' flips read our lips**  
**You're in love**

**[Julian:]**  
**You're way off base**  
**I won't say it**

**[Helia:]**  
**He won't say he's in love**

**[Julian:]**  
**Get off my case**  
**I won't say it**

**[Helia:]**  
**Boy, don't be proud**  
**It's O.K. you're in love**

I saw Analise playing with her snow white kitten. Sara feina. Her eyes were an ocean of happiness. Her smile brightened up the room. Her hair glowed like the sun. She was magical. Perfect. They were no words to describe her.

**[Julian:]  
Oh-ohhhhh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

**_Authors note._**

**_I think Julian's got it bad. Who else agrees?  
I just love when mum and son sing together. Cute!_**

**_The song they sing is from Hercules. "I won't say im in love"  
but I changed the lyrics a bit to connect with the story.  
Thanks for reading. R&amp;R_**


	7. Parting of the ways

Parting of the ways.

_**A/N: it's been ages since I've updated this story. Warning: this chapter will be emotional.**_

It was a normal day at the castle. Analise and I had ended the lesson in the garden and was now returning to the palace. I heard my name being called, a messenger was running towards me in his hand was a green sealed letter. The green seal meant a death. My breathing was shaky as I took the letter. Analise looked puzzled until her blue eyes caught the seal. She put her hand over her mouth and with the other placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. She whispered a gently "I'm so terribly sorry Julian…" The messenger wouldn't look me in the eye. Analise could see the pain written on my face and dismissed him. I couldn't bring myself to open the letter.  
"Julian? Here let me open it for you. I won't look at it. You seem to be struggling," I handed it to her. Her gentle and soft hands slide under the flap and it popped open. Then she faced it to me with a small sad smile.

_Dear Mr Julian Barley,  
we regret to inform you that your brother-in-law Joshua Walsh has been killed in battle. His wife, your sister has been notified. He was killed after saving 105 of our soldiers from the enemies clutches. The enemy shot him down. All of the other soldiers made it out alive. They will always be in his debt. He was murdered on the 13__th__ July._

_The captain of the army RA239,  
Alan Fisher._

"Julian? Julian? I'm so sorry…who…who was it." Analise asked coming in front of me. I hadn't noticed I was crying. "It was my brother in-law Josh. He's been dead for four months and they just telling me now."  
"Oh, Julian Josh was a brave and kind man. I'll talk to father about the delay in you being told. I'm so sorry, Julian" her arms wrapped around my neck and she whispered sweet word of kindness into my ear.

A few weeks later I was called in to the throne room. I was scared but Analise had reassured me it was nothing I did. As I entered the throne room I could see King Nicholas sitting upon his throne. He wasn't his usually happy and easy going self. Instead he looked angry and annoyed.  
"Julian, I think you know Captain John Fisher" the king smiled falsely. "But captain I want to know why this letter-" the letter, the same letter as the one I received. "Was delivered four months after the death of Joshua Anderson Walsh."  
"I don't know your majesty maybe it was forgotten" the captain replied.  
"Or…you didn't realise that Joshua were missing. You only realised when you needed him to train the newbies. You didn't even know that he died saving 100 lives. And you except Julian and his family to forgive you for this. Your first mistake was putting on actual death date on the letter, if you hadn't I don't believe Julian nor my daughter would have known."

"Your daughter? I don't think your daughter should be getting involved with personal matters" the captain moaned.  
No-one had seen Analise come in but everyone turned in her direction from the sound of her voice.  
"Really Captain, because when my best friend and my teacher have a problem I want to be there to comfort him, he never told not to get involved. I have his best interest at heart."  
"I didn't mean anything by-it your highness. But your right your majesty, we did forget and we didn't know he went missing."  
"Captain, I'm very disappointed in you. For your actions you will be demoted to first officer. Understood."  
"Yes your majesty" and then the former captain walked out of the room, muttering to himself.  
"Thank you King Nicholas, Princess Analise" I bowed.  
"It was a pleasure helping a dear friend of my daughter's"

_**Six months later**_

"Analise Pi isn't something you eat… well not this kind. It's a mathematical calculation" I tried to reason.  
"Julian, you such a bore, I know what pi is…pi is 3.14159265359"  
"Your correct as always. I don't think you need tutoring, I think your father needed someone to control you. Look at you you're like a five year old on sugar." I tried to sound angry but I couldn't, her smile made me happy. It was a joy seeing her happy and free.  
There was a knock at Analise's door, she went to open it.  
"Your highness, this is for Mr barely makes sure he gets this."  
"Of course thank you" she closed the door and hurried towards me. "This letter…its from your mother."  
"I wasn't excepting any letter." I was confused I only saw her two weeks ago.  
I opened the flap and a tear stained letter was inside. This is how it read:

_28__th __December._

_Julian this may be a bad time but…Flora. She's dead. As you knew Flora was pregnant with her first child she was so excited, she couldn't wait for josh to return home and see their beautiful child. But this is difficult to say. My heart is broken. Julian she died during child birth. No-one was with her act the time. The child, your niece is also died. She wasn't strong enough to survive. I know how much you loved flora. You were so close. The funeral will be on the 31__st__ of December. At the local church she will be buried next to her husband.  
I'll always be here for you,  
Love your mother,  
Helia  
xoxoxoxoxox_

"Julian its Flora isn't it. She's not well or…." She didn't go any further she already knew before she asked. "I'm always here for you if you want to talk. I want to help. Just let me know if I can" she left me alone to recollect my thoughts. Two family members in six months. Why was the world against me. What have I ever done to deserve losing two of my loved ones?

A few weeks later I was ready a science book when Analise ran in. she was breathing heavily and her eyes were full of tears. "Julian…its father he's become really ill. The doctors say he could die." Analise cried.  
"What illness is it Analise" I quickly asked.  
"Its…Its…the green plague. Its already killed some of the nobles and villagers."  
"I'm so sorry Anne. We can only hope"

But with all the best efforts from the doctors, the king was growing weaker and a few days later he passed away. It was a sad and devastating day for the kingdom. No-one smiled for days. After her husband's death the queen hired a royal advisor, Preminger. At first sight neither me nor Analise trusted him. He was smiling and singing in the mournful days.

That evening Analise came to me in the library, she hadn't been the same girl she was when her father was alive.  
"Julian do you ever feel guilty about Flora and Joshua?"  
"I do Anne. I keep wondering if I was with Flora she may not have died."  
"Before my father died, he told me not to cry, and live a happy long life. He told me to follow my dreams. And it may sound silly at my young age but he said when people tell you to marry someone you don't love fight back, and marry the one you love."

She wrapped her fragile arms around me and we stayed like this, in each other embrace, feeling the grief and sadness that we both endured. Our family's deaths brought us closer and made us understand each other more.

_**A/N: It made me cry writing this **____**. Plz R&amp;R.**_


	8. The first meeting

_**A/N: Okay the story is just going on and on and on, so I'm just going to hope into the future and write about Julian's feelings when Dominic's comes.**_

_**The First Meeting.**_

Another day. Except this day was the day Analise was having her fitting for the wedding. Over the years the Kingdom's mines had ran out, now in order to help her people, the queen had arranged a marriage for Analise. To Dominic, a rich young king who was seeking a wife. Analise did not object to the wedding, but I could tell by her facial expressions, she didn't want to marry the unknown kingdom. But it was her duty to her people. I could never tell her the truth. The truth that I love her, I have loved her since the first day I laid eyes on her. I was in the garden examining the roses. From the corner of my eye I could see the princess looking out from the balcony, probably singing.

"Julian" the queen said from behind me. She would usually call upon me to settle things with her daughter. I felt a surge of annoyance. She was forcing her daughter into a marriage that she didn't want.  
"Yes your majesty?" I relied. I turned to face the queen. She was still the same, kind but strict queen from when I was fourteen years old.  
"Could you tell Analise, that the ambassador has arrived." The queen seemed overjoyed at the engagement. Perhaps it was just I and Analise who did not like the idea of marriage. None the less I would never tell her my true feelings; it could ruin our friendship forever.  
"Yes you Majesty" I said turning away but had only taken a few steps when she spoke again.  
"Oh I forgot the ambassador has brought Analise a gift. Would you bring her down to the throne room, where she shall speak with the ambassador? Thank you"

I swiftly moved down the hall way to stand in front of Analise's door. I gently knocked upon her door, her sweet voice answered with a "come in." as I entered I noticed that Analise was studying the rocks I gave her.  
"Julian" she exclaimed. "Perfect timing! I classified this as Iron Pyrite, pretty, but not considered valuable, commonly known as fool's gold." Oh why, oh why had she had to be beautiful and smart? I should say something.  
"Well done, your highness" I congratulated her. I don't know why I said that.  
"Your highness?" She asked I could see sadness in her eyes when she repeated what I had said. "Why the sudden formality? It's just me."  
" The queen sent me. Apparently the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you," I answered.  
"The Ambassador? He's here already?" she said nervously and headed for the door.

In the throne room, the queen, the ambassador, and a man that looked like a page boy stood waiting for the princess's arrival. As usual I announced Analise's arrival. Everyone turned to look at Analise as she entered the room. Preminger was with them. I hated that man; he was creepy and always came to close into anyone's personal space.  
"Your highness." The ambassador began "The king has asked me to present you with this gift." He took out a pink bow inside was a diamond necklace. It was beautiful. It must have cost a fortune. Too expensive for anything I could buy.  
"Thank you, Ambassador. It's beautiful, Please tell the king that I am honoured to have such a beautiful gift." The princess smiled.

And we sent the next hour speaking about the kingdoms and other things. I was chatting to a hansom fellow, blue eyes, brown hair and a kind smile. He told me about the country and what life was like in Dominic's kingdom. But what was suspicious was that he avoided the subject of the king. How odd. So I asked him, "So do you like your king….I'm sorry what's your name again?"  
"Robert. My names Robert. I don't know I think the king tries to do what's best for his kingdom. He rules fairly and his subjects seem to like him." He answered. "How old are you and what's your connection to the princess?"  
" I'm the princess's tutor, and I'm 22."  
"That really young for a teacher, to be teaching royalty"  
"Yeah, well her father thought it was a good idea to have a teacher close to her age. I've been teaching her for 8 years."  
"So you and the princess are close?"

"Yes, she's my best friend, I know everything about her."  
"Okay…Well I think this meeting has gone amazingly. Perhaps we should have another meeting tomorrow." The queen laughed.  
"Yes of course. I'll arrange the preparations," the unusually quiet advisor spoke.

When I entered Analise's room some time later, I noticed she was putting her diamond necklace, the one the ambassador gave her, on to her cat Serafeina. The cat admired her reflection, purred and went on her way. Analise was standing on the balcony looking down into the rose garden. I went over to her, to see what was wrong…

**A/N: So how did you find this chapter? I was getting bored trying to fill in the time gaps in the frame so I jumped ahead a few years. The next chapter will be in town where Analise and Erika meet. Yeah.**

**P.S. sorry for the short chapter hopefully the next will be longer.**


	9. Seeing Double

Seeing double.

_**A/N: So in England at the moment it's snowing, so all schools are closed **____** . So instead of building snowmen and snow angels I decided to update.**_

I went over to her, to see what was wrong; she was watching a couple of girls collecting roses beneath her balcony. She knew I was beside her but she didn't turn to look at me.  
"So happy, free to do whatever they want" she signed, then she turned to face me, "What so you think King Dominick will be like?" she asked her eyes full of sadness and questions.  
'Why would she ask me this. Did she think I had a good sense of character.' Without thinking about my own feeling. "Oh I'm sure he will be….suitable"  
Analise signed again and said " I know its right to marry him. But sometimes I wish…" she stopped for a moment collecting her thoughts "well…"

She knew that once she was married, I may not be her friend or tutor anymore, her freedom would be taken away. I wanted to give her a chance of freedom, then an idea popped into my head. "Analise, you're going need your cape."  
"I am? Why?" she smiled in confusion.

The carriage ride was quiet, neither of us spoke. Analise was smiling excitedly. We soon came to a stop I got out first and opened the carriage door for her. Serafeina had wanted to come. " There's nothing like some fresh air and a change of scenery" I saad holding her hand (which gave me butterflies) and helping her out.

"I wish it was that simple." She said still holding my hand . "Come on Serafeina" she said to her white cat. "It feels so good to be outside the castle's walls" she signed "Nobody knows who I am" a smile upon her face. "So which one's your house" and soon as she said that a felt a cold and painful sensation in my stomach. Her eyes were searching the town . I tilted my head to the side and said "more like a room really. We couldn't afford a house." A few months ago my mother felt my father after the death of flora. She couldn't stand to stay in the house that flora drew up in. They were now for the divorce papers.

Analise looked like she was about to cry "Oh! I didn't mean-"she tried to apologise but interrupted her "I know" she wouldn't say anything hurtful intentionally. She gave a sorry smile.  
"Third floor on the left did all my studies there," I said pointing to my home. We walked about a little not speaking much but then I spotted a pink rose. Analise's favourite. It on a flower stall so, I picked up the beautiful flower and handed it her. "A perfect example of _Rosa Scentipholia_"

"My favourite" she said smelling the rose "but, you already knew that." Standing there, in front of me, she looked so beautiful. I was brought back to the world by a smell.  
"Mmm! That smells delicious!" Analise exclaimed. I search for the direction the smell was coming from. I saw a kind looking man handing out drinks . "I'll be right back" I left her and headed in the direction of the stall. _Julian ya have to stop this. She's a princess and you're her tutor it will never happen I thought sternly to myself._ After a few minutes it was my turn to pay.  
"Two please" I said to the owner of the stall.  
"Sure thing, lad" he said pouring the drink into two cups. "Here's ya drink. Have a nice day" he laughed as he gave me the cups. I handed him the money and went to look for Analise. I forgot to tell him have a good day, so I quickly shouted "You too" over my shoulder.

Analise had disappeared when I returned. _Oh no. please, please tells me I haven't lost the princess. The queen will kill me or worse she will throw me in the dungeon or-_ my frantic thought stopped when I heard her beautiful voice singing. Someone else was singing with her. I followed the sound of their voices. I found her with another girl around the princess's age. "Here your highness…" I dropped the cups I was holding, the girl who had been singing with Analise turned to face me, and she looked identical to Analise apart from their hair. _I in so much trouble. There am two of me. _

The two girls in front of me began to laugh. "It's uncanny" I said, also laughing. The laughter was silenced by the royal advisor's dog bark. Serafeina gave a frightened meow and ran.  
"Serafeina!" Analise yelled. Then the girl next to the princess, called after her cat who took off after the two. "Wolfie!"  
The two girls ran after their cats, and leaving me behind. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up so I went and got the carriage. The girls were in an alleyway with their cats in their arms. It was late, so after the carriage had pulled up in front of the friends, I told Analise "I'm sorry your Highness, we should be getting back" she nodded and turned to the brunette "One day you must sing for us at the palace."  
"Really?" she sounded like she couldn't believe it.  
"I'll send someone" Analise promised.  
And sounding annoyed and frustrated she said "I'll be at madam Carp's."

Analise sat next to me in the carriage and waved back "Goodbye Erika. I won't forget!"  
_I knew the twins name. but I couldn't help but wonder what the princess had in common with a poor girl like me_. "Analise, who was that girl called Erika?" I questioned_.  
"_I heard her singing. I went to listen. And we noticed that we are a lot alike."  
"You looked like you had been friends for years. You good have been sisters." I added.  
"Yeah…we both want to escape the life that we have at the moment." She paused for a moment then looked at me. "Julian…do you think after the marriage, you and I will still be friends?  
"To be honest Analise-" this was a very painful matter for me and answering it made it seem real "I don't know. I may possibly still be your tutor, until you have children or when you have finished your studies. But I just don't know."  
We arrived at the castle, I escorted her to her room, did her goodnight and went to my room.


	10. Lies

**Lies**

**A/n: I have a busy schedule, so I may not update for two weeks because of homework, however I'll try to update at least once every week**

I was in the library when, Danny, a newly recruited servant, crashed into a stack of books, that I had chosen for today's lesson. "Mr Julian, sir, the queen requests your presence in the throne room." I then knew, something was very wrong. The servant never mentioned the princess.

Once I got there the ambassador was pacing across the room, and the page boy stood stiffly and quietly not looking anyone in the eyes. Preminger stood smirking to himself, I seemed I was the only one who noticed  
"This is an outrage" the ambassador cried. "The most grievous insult."  
The queen sat, heartbroken, on her room, failing to calm down the raging man.  
"I'm sure we'll find her" the queen insisted, her voice breaking.  
"I insist we cancel the wedding" he said. "If the princess does not return by the end of the day" my heart fluttered happily, however I also had an anxious feeling.  
"Its doesn't make sense why would see run away?" I asked.  
_Analise wouldn't run away, she loved her mother and kingdom too much. To just leave without a note. A note!  
_"Why don't you look for yourself" the creepy looking, advisor said, handing me a fake note. I knew it was a fake note because Analise always scented her notes with rose, this smelled like "Lilac" the word escaped my lips. "Where did you find this?" I questioned.

"On the princess's desk" he said proudly.  
"Perhaps I can help you look for her" I said, wanting to know his answer.  
"Why don't you stick to your books, schoolboy!" _Wow that hurt. Not. _"Won't that be fun" he added with an evil laugh.

"Lilac?" I muttered to myself "she never scented her stationary with lilac, it was always rose."  
Preminger, was involved in this somehow, I just had to figure out how. But in the meantime, I need someone to distract the palace staff and residents. Someone who looked like Analise…and I know the every person.

I wondered into town, looking for the shop that Erika worked for. I finally found it, the doorbell rang as I entered. A round bodied, white haired women greeted me "Hello sir!" Are you looking for a special gown for a special lady?" she gave a hearty laugh "I can assure you, you will find only the finest at Madam Carp's"

"If I may I would like to speak to one of your seamstresses…Miss Erika."  
The lady, known as Madame Carp, looked at me astonished at my request. She was speechless then after a few moments she said "She's outside, you can go to her"

"Erika? Are you out here" I shouted. The back ally of Madam Carps was filled with fabrics and equipment. The ally was shut off by a heavy iron gate with a massive pad lock.  
"Who is it?" she replied coming out of the miles of fabric. "Julian?"  
Oh thank heavens she remembers me.  
"I don't believe it! The princess sent for me!" she cried with excitement  
I try to tell her that the princess didn't ask for her "Oh, uh actually-"  
she interrupts "I'm going to sing at the Castle. Me!"  
"Uh, I came because-"and once again she cuts me off.  
"But I'm not ready! I have to rehearse!"  
"If I could just-"still I can't continue  
"I better change my dress. Oh wait, wait what I'm I talking about? I only have one dress! Wait, isn't that why you're here?" finally she gets my drift. I had to break her spirit, she reminded me, of a younger Analise, whom was just as excitable and happy.  
"I'm sorry, but no." I glanced over my shoulder, I wanted no-one to hear, if they did, I would probably be sent to prison for treason. "The princess is missing and I need you to help me find her."

"Me? What can I do?" she asked me confused.  
"Pretend to be Analise" I said. Then she looked at me like I was some crazy person saying the world was ending.  
"Are you out of your mind?" she gasped.  
_Quite possibly._

"Just listen." I said catching her attention. "I suspect Preminger, the Queen's advisor, has taken the princess of somewhere, so the Royal Wedding will be cancelled."  
"That's awful" Erika shock her head.  
"If you could just pretend to be the princess, just for a short while, I can trick Preminger into revealing where he's hiding her" I explained my plan.

"Pretend to be royalty?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I could get thrown in prison! Or worse." She exclaimed.  
"As can I, but…" I didn't trust her, to say the true reason why I was going this, because I loved Analise"  
"She's in real trouble isn't she?"  
I looked at her, and sadly nodded.  
"A girl like me…count me in!"

I ushered her into the carriage and we drove in silence to the palace, I made sure she was hidden under her cape. I took her to Analise's room.  
"Would you look at the size of this palace!" she said in amazement.  
I looked up at the painting of Analise, with Serafeina in her arms. She could be Erika's twin. "The likeness is remarkable" I said comparing the two girls.  
"Except for the hair" she revealed her long dark hair from the hood of her cape.  
"I've thought of that" I smiled, and went to get her wig. I carried the box towards her, "Blonde in a box" I opened the lid, and Erika placed the wig on her head. She looked exactly like Analise.  
"Uh, Julian?" her voice awoke me from my day dreams "We're missing one teeny tiny detail" she claimed then blew a strand of her dark hair out of her face. "I don't know a thing about being a princess!"  
I had already thought of this. "Leave that to me…"I reassured her.

**A/n: Next chapter, Erika and Dominick ****. Also singing. R&amp;R.**


	11. Princess Erika and the Capture

A/n: First of all I would like to thank everyone, for reading 'Another Female Musketeer with a secret' previously known as 'untitled musketeer story' I'm Thanking IcyFairy for the title. Sara is not the Bad guy, but like I said they will be an unexpected villain, so she could still be the villain.

"Princess Erika" In my hand was the book that would teach Erika everything about how to act like a princess. "This is the Princess's book of etiquette, now let's begin" I exclaimed and put the book on the stand that was in front of me. And I began to recite the first page of the book:/p

JULIAN (SPOKEN):Now remember, No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, Slurping, burping, twittering or frittering Stay Present, stay pleasant, stay proud."

I couldn't help myself, everything in my body was staying 'let it out, go on sing' and so I did.

"To be a princess  
Is to know which spoon to use  
To be a princess  
Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes  
To maintain a regal gait  
Leave the parsley on your plate  
And be charming but detached  
And yet amused  
To be a princess  
Is to never be confused/p

"Do a pliй and never fall  
Don't ever stray from protocol  
All through the day  
There's just one way  
You must behave  
Do keep a grip and never crack  
Stiff upper lip and arch the back  
Bend from above  
And always wear your gloves  
And wave

"Shoulders back and  
Tummy in and  
Pinky out and  
Lift the chin and  
Slowly turn the head from side to side"

And Erika caught the drift and also began to sing; "I see Now"

And then it was my turn again;

"Breathing gently  
Stepping lightly  
Smile brightly  
Nod politely  
Never show a thing you feel inside  
Glide!"

I gently pushed her in to the closet of dresses, she returned a few minutes later in a blue and pink dress; it was nothing that Analise would wear. I carried on singing.

"To be a princess  
Is to always look your best  
To be a princess  
Is to never get to rest  
Sit for a portrait, never squirm  
Sleep on a mattress extra firm  
Speak and be clever  
Never at a loss for words  
Curtsy to every count and lord  
Learn how to play the harpsichord  
Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds"

Both I and Erika sung together, back to back

"Thirds, thirds"

I was distracted by the portrait of Analise and her cat, I was no longer singing about the rules of being a princess.

And  
She has beautiful eyes  
Your spirits rise  
When she walks in the room

Erika quickly realised, and she smiled sweetly and knowingly.

I see

I didn't hear her I was in a bubble of happiness.

"Doors close  
And the chemistry grows  
She's like a rose  
That's forever in bloom

With the crack of my own voice, I finally broke out of the trance and together I and Erika finished our song as a duet

Do a pliй and don't (Never ever ever fall)  
Never show dismay (And be there when people call)  
Be prepared whatever royal life will bring  
Do keep a grip and don't (Ever ever ever crack)  
Take a dainty sip (Never ever turn your back)  
There's a time and place and way for everything

To be a princess  
Is to never make your bed  
To be a princess  
Is to always use your head

And somehow the twin of Analise fell on the floor when I wasn't looking  
I helped her up "Now how did you manage to do that?" I asked her; she reminded me of Flora. A small sad smile formed on my face. Flora could never walk in the long dresses that she was forced to wear. The always clumsy Flora

"I'm not used to wearing these types of dresses" The former brunette  
"We need to interrupt the meeting with the ambassador and the queen, so that the wedding won't be cancelled" I said helping her up. We made our way down the corridors to the throne room.

"Julian can I ask you something" she said in a serious voice.  
"Sure, what is it Princess Analise" unless we were completely alone I could not call her by her real name. The servants were voice was barely over a whisper "Why do you want to stop the wedding, if…if you love her-me?

I was not excepting this; it was a very good question, which I had no answer. "I believe, the princess, the real princess would never forgive me, if I didn't do this. Also it will give us the needed time to find Analise before em you em have to marry the king

"You care for her?" it was more of a statement than a  
"I do, I just hope that's she's safe"  
"So you don't love the princess!" she said with a sisterly smile  
"No…No... How-why do you think that?"  
"Okay, I believe you Mr Barley" I could tell by her smile that she did not believe me for one second.

By the time our conversation finished we were standing outside the throne room we stood there for a few moments, listening to the converation behind closed walls, I turned to Erika and squeezed her hand "Just remember I'll be here to help, you've meet Analise, just be her. Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be" she let out a shaky breath. Then she stood up straight and said in a more confident voice "Would you care, to escort me, sir"  
The amabassador's voice echoed out of the walls of the room. "Maybe we should Cancel the wedding"I couldn't let this happen and with out thinking and threw open the doors and exclaimed.

"Your Highness! Wait!" everyone in the room turned to stare at me. I began to stammer "May I, uh, present , Princess Annalise" I gestured for Erika to enter.  
"Darling?" the queen asked, she seemed to believe the pauper was the princess. Erika took a deep breath and walked carefully toward the queen (we didn't need another incident like that) She was making perfect process but then…"Whoa!" she screamed as she fell. She was up as quickly as she fell, began walking again like nothing happened.

"Analise?" the queen asked in shock , then she got up, and embraced Erika in a hug, it was clear that everyone in the room believed this girl to be the missing princess. Her spectacles were on the cusion beside her, I made my way toward them and hide them in my pocket. Robert saw this, but he gave me a questioning look and then looked back into the direction of Erika. I could trust Robert, he wouldn't think I was up to no-good. Then I returned to my normal position.  
"I am sorry, I should not have run away" she said, like we /Preminger looked confused, like he knew where the real princess was. The Queen embraced Erika again "Promise me you'll never do it again!"

"Well I still think we should cancel the wedding" the ambassidor muttered, but the page, Robert, coughed and glared at the ambassador. With that look the ambassidor seemed to change his mind. emHow would Robert change the ambassador's mind. He was a servant nothing more. I'll have to investiagate that later, there was no time now.

Um,yes. But an agreement is an agreement! The wedding is back on!" he announced. "King Dominick!" he gestures to Robert, whom glared at the ambassidor, realizing his mistake carried on with his sentence "Is, oh, well,oh,is due tomorrow" he  
"Wonderful" the queen  
"Uh tomorrow?" Erika questioned, she was nervous and she had every right to be.  
"And then only a few short days, before the wedding!" the queen said excitedly, then she looked around, questionably. "Oh, has anyone seen my spectacles?" Robert looked at me with an acusing stare, but said nothing.  
Preminger stoke up and walked up to the group of royals "If you'll excuse me, I must be off to see to the-" he stopped then threw his hand back disgusted "the arrangements!" Erika's cat jumped in front of him and barked wildly, it was noticeable that Wolfie had taken a great dislike to the advisor.

"Ahh!" Preminger streamed, then he kicked the poor cat "Who let this mangy beast in here!" he spat.

"Everything, alright Preminger" I asked

"It soon will be." He smirked, and laughed evily, and made his way to the door. What did he mean by that?  
Wolfie was sniffing at some kind of leaf that fell of Preminger's shoe. "What have you got there boy?" I asked the cat like he could answer. I examined the leaf"Hmm, from a silver fir tree" I looked at the cat and asked myself "What's Preminger doing in the western forest?" I got up to head for the door.

"Julian!" the Queen called. "Wait!" I turned to face her, "I want to hear all about how you found Analise"  
"Uh" Preminger was getting away but I couldn't say no to the queen."I was on my way to see my mother when-" I was making it up as I went along "and I saw a blonde girl, dressed in pink. I, err, followed her and she reveled her self to me as the missing princess. She told me she was scared, she was scared of marrying a stranger whom she may not like nor love, I convinced her that everything would be okay as long as she never did that again" The queen thanked me for the safe return of her beautiful daughter. I bowed and left, following Preminger. However before I left I glanced over to Erika and mouthed 'I'll be back, don't worry' she gave me a smile as a way of telling me she got the message and left.

I rode into the forest with one of the palace's horses. In the middle of the forest, stood a small cabin. The lights were on and I could hear voices. _Could this be where Analise is being help captive._ I peered through the window that had a wooden board attached to it. I saw Preminger with two other guys .  
"I can understand how the princess escaped you two!" said the furious preminger. I knew he was involved. "But why didn't she tell the Queen she had been captured?" he's suspious of Erika. This is danagerous."I must solve this princess puzzle if I am to be king?"

"King?Preminger?" I said to myself I heard a sound behind me, I turned to see preminger.  
"How can you be king?" I asked. The last thing I saw was Preminger's sinister smile. Something went over my head. I struggled to get free but was pinned down  
"You're the tutor; you're supposed to have all the answers."

Everything went black...


	12. How to escape a mine

I had no idea how long I had been out, I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I didn't recognise my surroundings, it was dark and the air smelt old and musty, like a mine, I recognised the boarded up area as the royal mind that was to be closed. I replayed the conversation I had with Preminger last night; _I think it was last night._

"_How can you be king?" I asked.  
"You're the tutor; you're supposed to have all the answers"_

My brain gears began to awake and put the clues together to form the plan that Preminger had created. _Preminger had kidnapped the princess, so that the king would have to cancel the wedding. Then Preminger would bring back Annalise and the queen would be so happy, she will allow Preminger to marry her daughter. Preminger must have some sort of futune to support the kingdom._

Thewood creakes under the pressure of feet, I can hear a group of people coming this way I could hear what they were saying. A voice behind a girl tries to muffel a laugh and says " Nice to see you again, Your Highness; watch your step," it was that man with blonde hair whom wasn't that bright. He had thrown the bag over my head.  
_The girl was Annalise!_

Annalise spoke confident voice and asked preminger "I don't understand, Preminger, why would you do this ?"  
Preminger was not the one to answer it was one of his idiots "To be king" the blonde one of the pair declared.  
Annalise was now shaking with anger (I guessed) and demanded to know how Preminger was to be king, "And how would you get to be king?"  
This time it was the creep himself who replied "Still underestimating me? Isn't that just like a royal?"  
The brunette of Preminger's henchmen kneeled infront of the princess, "He was going to Marry you." _Just like I thought."_But now, he's got a new bride in mind! He continued.

"You're mother is a very handsome women." The creep gave a chuckle that rang around the mine." The door open and Annalise was pushed into the cramped room "Julian" she cried as she rushed towards me.  
"Annalise?" was she real or a halluctionantion.  
"Preminger lerks in the door way, "How said they'll be when they discover you've died in a tragic accident."  
"They'll never give up looking for the princess!" I declare.

The advisor smiles evily "Oh, I think they will-when I show them this2 he pulls out a small ring from his pocket. By the look on the princess's face I knew it was her ring that he was holding. He closes the door, by now Annalise has freed my bruised wrists, they hurt a little but there were bigger things to think about. I give Annalise a smile and even with all my strenght I could not open that door. I back up and charge at the door and full force. Still nothing. "No good."

"We have to stop him" Annalise sounded brave. The mine begins to creak and groan, the ground shakes and rocks fall from the walls, "What's that?" she shouts.  
My eyes are wide and I move closer to annalise. "The mine, Annalise-they're collapsing it!"  
Annalise was shaking I wrapped my arm around the blonde. Her face buries in to my chest, her fingers clawed at my shirt. " I promise, we will find away out of here" I said softly. I get up and grab a shovel and hammer, I try to dislodge the rocks that help us captive. They didn't budge. "It's hopeless. I'm sorry, Analise" I go back to her and sit sadly. _I had disappointed her._  
"Do you know why I didn't want to marry the King?" she asks me this is what I was trying to avoid.

" You weren't ready to get married." I believed this to be true, I highly doubted that she loved me anything more but a friend.  
" No, I was in love with somebody else. My best friend. The man who's taught me so much." She replied with a smile. _I couldn't believe it, the princess loved a common pauper. Was this a dream?_  
"But I'm not a King. I can't give you what he can." I had to break the news to her, she had to marry King Dominic for her kingdom.  
"I think you're like this." She was holding up a black hard object, _I had no idea what she was doing.__  
_"A rock?" I questioned rising an eyebrow.  
"Unassuming on the outside, and a treasure within." She opened the object and inside was beautiful purple crystals." _My love for Analise was powerful and special, I don't think anyone else could say I was a rock and say it as a compliment_  
"we'll get out of here somehow. I promise." I was confident however I had no plan on how we were going to escape this mess.

Suddenly a loud racket came from above, the ceiling was falling in, a large furry ball fell along with the wood and bricks from the roof.  
"Erika's cat?" Analise approached Wolfie and Serafeina greeted him in her own way. _I will forever love cats, they are life savers._  
"An old mine shaft." I examined the hole in the roof.  
"Hello? Anybody up there? Analise yelled, her voice echoed through the mine passageways. I didn't notice Analise going to the rock wall.  
"Water..." she cried, she had a plan that would free us, and I believed in her. "Here, help me!" Together we created a flow of water that looked like a water fall. "Beautiful." She exclaimed clapping her hands. She looked around for a bowel, by now I knew what she was doing and we were soon on our way out of here.

We climbed in to the wooden bowel with the cats, and slowly we began to float to the top of the hole in the roof, this was how we escaped. Our next stop would be the castle to stop the wedding… 


	13. We near the end

**A/N: The last and final chapter of this story, so I hope it is worth the wait. What has it been 2 weeks since I updated? I've been busy with other stories, A musketeer's secret was popular and was demanded from followers to be finished. So here we go:**

Once we floated out of the mine we discovered an old chestnut stallion awaiting us. He nuzzled his nose into my hand, I patted the old boy's mane. He was our way out. I climbed on to his back and using my free hand I helped Analise to climb on to the horse behind me. She hugged my waist allowing her to keep on the horse whilst we rode quickly to the castle.

If I was right, Preminger was going to marry the queen, hopefully we wouldn't be too late.

The castle was surrounded by guards, which wasn't surprising it was a royal wedding after all. From behind my shoulder I could hear the princess muttering to herself. "There's an unguarded area behind the cellar it leads to the royal garden" she whispered.

I dismounted the horse and using my arms I lowered Analise to the ground and she led the way.

Analise was indeed right, next to the cellar was a hole in the wall hidden by overgrown vines and moss. We could hear the voices of the queen and the spiteful advisor. Analise couldn't stand it any longer she ran through the hall in the wall, I followed.

The queen began "I d…" but was interrupted by her daughter.

"Wait! Wait! Stop the wedding, Mother!" the princess declared. The queen turned to look at the intruder.  
"Anneliese?" the queen asked bewildered, she looked so relieved. _What had Preminger said to her, to make her look so shocked when the princess arrived._

"But, she's dead, Your Highness!" the advisor was also dumb stroke, he could not believe we had escaped. "The imposter must have escaped." He was trying to reassure himself more than the queen, I guessed he was talking about Erika.  
"No, Preminger." The princess stated revealing the royal birth mark on her shoulder.  
"It is you! My Darling." She embraced her daughter with open arms.  
It's the Princess! She's back!  
It's the Princess!  
She's alive!

"But where were you? I thought..." the queen trailed off.  
"What he wanted you to think! Analise finished.  
"Guards! Take him!" the queen ordered but Preminger began to run.  
Preminger pushed Analise out of the way and jumped on to the horse we rode here to "Hay!"  
"He can't get away!" Erika demanded and the man next to her, the servant boy Robert smiled down at her and said "He won't get away!"

He jumped on to a white; well I wasn't going to allow him to get all the glory so I jumped on to the chestnut mare next to him and together we chased Preminger.  
"Faster, you old nag! I've seen snails faster! What are you doing? "Preminger voice was screaming at the old horse and whipping its poor flank. And in a sudden turn of events the horse refused and he rode past us Preminger was shouting "Turn around! Stop, you stupid beast! I said stop!"

Once I and Robert had returned to the gardens Preminger whom was covered in cake and his two henchmen were being escorted to the dungeon, I was certain they wouldn't see day light for a long time.  
I noticed the way Erika looked at Robert, she loved him, and he her. But where was the king, Dominick wasn't he supposed to be here, had Preminger's plan worked had he left when Erika was imprisoned for treason. Pretending to be Analise.

Analise and her mother was speaking about the wedding and everything that had happened over these past days.  
"Preminger played me for a fool. I'm sorry, my Darling I think what might have happened..." the queen apologised  
"But it didn't. Thanks to Erika and the man I love...Julian." my heart fluttered when she said my name.  
" Julian?" Was it really that hard to believe, a princess loving a pauper.  
"He's kind, intelligent, and my best friend. Mother, its Julian I want to marry."  
The queen's face grew serious "I want you to be happy. But it is our duty to take care of our people first." And all hope was lost  
"I can do that. I found something very interesting in the mine." Or maybe not.

The princess explained the purple gems she discovered in the mine whilst trapped there. Following Analise advice the queen sent out miners to search for these rocks and they discovered hundreds of them hidden within. The kingdom was once again in good economy health.

And I learned that Robert was actually Dominick, I feel like an idiot for not knowing before. He reassured me that he was not angry but frilled that he had fooled a royal tutor whom researched the king before he visited. He indeed loved Erika; His heart was shattered when Erika left him to see the world living her dream. He showed no ill-will be Erika or me for tricking him, instead he continued being a great king, just like before. He did not mourn over Erika. Nor did he hate the newly engaged couple of his once fiancée and a tutor.

However after many months Erika returned, Dominick and Analise were trilled, and giving my content we had a double wedding. Analise was beautiful dressed in white and pink. I had waited for this day for so long. As for Wolfe and Serafeina they had many kittens. Every six months the Cats would switch between kingdoms so that Erika and Analise had time to love their pets.

**(A/N) After this authors note it is the final section, after the events of the film. Analise has had her child, you need to read 12 days of Christmas to understand what's happening next) The queen has retired so Julian and Analise rule the kingdom.**

"Arabella "I called after my 14 year old daughter. She was so much like her mother, in appearance and personality. Erika and Dominick were visiting the kingdom today with their 15 year old son Edmund.

It had been confusing for Arabella as a child because Edmund and her mum were twins; they used to get mixed up especially when they wore cloaks that covered their hair. Now however both knew which one was their true mother.

"Father you are getting old, you can't even catch your young daughter. How old are you know 50?"She stopped running and turned towards me.  
I smiled. She was just as cheeky as Analise was at that age. "For your information young lady I am 37, not 50"  
"Then stops acting like it then, Julian" it was not my blonde daughter who replied but my blonde wife.  
"See mother agrees" the young princess laughed and I found myself laughing too.  
"Okay it's not fair two against one; we need another boy in this family"  
"Yeah…No. I don't think so, if you want another man on your team go to your Bromance partner Dominick" Analise offered.  
"Well at least it would be three against three. You, Arabella and Erika against me, Dominick and Edmund."  
"But father, you know Dominick always takes his wife side and Edmund…he's my friend he would agree with me"

Edmund and Arabella were friends. But the parents of the two including myself wanted them to be more than just friends. It would reunite our kingdoms together; I hoped the two would take after me and Analise's footsteps and love each other more than just friends.

And with my little family we went outside to greet the king and queen and prince of Dulcinea.

**A/N:Finally it's finished I have waited for so long to complete it, now I can go on to other stories.**


End file.
